


Peter and Harley Babysit Morgan Stark

by akasharpiegirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Proof that Tony Stark has a heart, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasharpiegirl/pseuds/akasharpiegirl
Summary: Pepper and Tony haven't gone out on a date in six months, Pepper decides to remedy this catastrophe. But everyone that they normally leave Morgan with, they're all busy. But Harley is up in New York State for a few weeks and Peter is out of school for spring break. And even though Tony is anxious to leave his six-year-old with two teenage boys, he does. Hilarity ensues.





	Peter and Harley Babysit Morgan Stark

“We haven’t been out in ages,” Pepper greeted Tony after she had tucked Morgan in for a nap upstairs.

Tony looked from the report he was reading up to his wife, confusion spreading on his face. “Uh, yes, we have. Yesterday I went out with Harley and Peter to get tuxes fitted for their school dance. Last week all of us went to the park, and uh, two weeks ago at the ice cream shop, need I go on?”

Pepper sighed at the oblivion her husband showcased. She sat down next to him at the kitchen island, “Not with the kids and Harley, just you and me, on a date.”

Tony pondered the newfound realization for the next moment, “Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right. When was the last time we went out?”

“Six months,” Pepper quickly answered. “It’s been six months, Tony.”

“What would you like to do to remedy that catastrophe? I’ll see what day Happy could watch Morgan and we can make a reservation for dinner or something.”

“No need, I already made one for dinner,” Pepper shot down the idea.

“Hm?”, Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. “For when?”

“Tonight, 8:30 PM, before that we have tickets for Hamilton at 5,” Pepper answered, looking at her watch. It was only 12:30 by this point and Harley and Peter would be home from the movies in an hour. (They went to go see a reshowing of The Secret World of Arrietty for its 12th release anniversary at the Studio Ghibli Film Festival.) 

He loved the gesture, Hamilton was one of the only Broadway musicals that he would willingly go see. (And Pepper knew that.) But he really didn’t like the idea of leaving Morgan with someone that isn’t Happy or Rhodey for that long. “I appreciate that, really. But what about Maguna? Who will take care of her? Rhodey’s out of town and Happy also has a date tonight.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Peter and Harley can handle it, babe. Stop worrying so much.”

Tony pursed his lips at the thought, “They’re irresponsible, Pep.”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to leave her for more than five minutes. Harley has a little sister, remember? Plus, Peter’s taken Family and Consumer Science... No matter how much of a nightmare that was at first, he learned,” Pepper said, earning a nervous glance from Tony at the mention of Peter’s experience. (That school year was a nightmare.) “You really can’t back out of this date.”

Tony’s vision snapped from Pepper to the stairwell behind her. “Okay, and thanks for the personal attack, Pep,” he sighed.

Tony was stressing, that’s not an understatement. “Peter, for the love of all things holy, do not bring Morgan into the lab downstairs,” Tony stressed, holding Morgan.

“I know that Tony,” Peter rolled his eyes at his mentor turned surrogate parent. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Tony shook his head, looking at Harley, “Harley, don’t let Peter bring Morgan into the lab downstairs, please. Don’t let her take Cap’s new shield for sledding. Even though it’s not snowing, I don’t think that could stop her.”

“Yes sir, but I’m sure he wouldn’t let that happen,” Harley answered, he couldn’t help but laugh at the last part.

“I’m a genius kid, I know how to take care of her,” Peter answered.

Tony sighed, picking up his car keys, “Yeah, I know. Get Maguna to sleep by 9:30, alright? Her bed, not the couch. She usually won’t want to sleep until you tell her some story about superheroes. Her all time favorite is Spider-Man. Make sure she eats something mildly healthy no matter how much she gives you those puppy dog eyes for a popsicle. There’s stuff for sandwiches in the fridge.”

Morgan pouted when she realized the next to the last thing her Dad said.

Peter smiled at the realization that Morgan’s favorite hero was his identity counterpart. Harley nudged Peter at the realization too.

Pepper walked in a moment later, greeting Tony with a kiss on the cheek. “Is he laying down the ground rules, you three?”

Harley nodded, “Yeah, even though we’re perfectly capable of watching Morgan, we’ve done it before.”

“I know, Harley,” Tony said. “But we were still home. This is new.”

“Well, we’ve got to go,” Pepper announced. She turned towards Morgan, “Love you, Morgan, have a good time with the boys.”

Tony smiled at his two girls, letting his nerves subside for a moment. “Love you tons, Maguna. Tell me if the boys do something stupid when we get back, alright, kiddo? Be back soon.” He kissed Morgan’s forehead before handing his six-year-old over to Peter and Harley.

“Love you, and okay!”, Morgan laughed.

Tony and Pepper left a moment later, leaving Harley and Peter to watch over a six-year-old.

Peter, Harley, and Morgan sat down on the floor in Morgan’s room, playing their fifth round of Uno. Morgan has won three times, Peter once, and Harley once. Before Uno, the trio played with Legos. They finished up one of the sets she had started working on the other day after school.

Morgan smirked, setting down a draw four card for Harley, “Yellow.”

Harley gasped, dramatically taking four new cards from the drawing pile. Giving him a grand total of the number everyone started with: seven, “How rude, Morgan.”

Morgan laughed, “It was all I had!”

“Mhm, sure,” Harley hummed. “You just hate your brother’s boyfriend, that's it.”

“No, I love you guys!”, Morgan squealed. “Peter, your turn.”

Peter looked at the two cards he had, a yellow skip card staring into his soul. Peter nonchalantly set down the card into the play pile, “Skip you, Morgan. That's for ganging up on Harley.” He paused for a moment. “Oh, and Uno.”

“That's not fair!”, Morgan laughed.

“Sure it is, you gave Harley a draw four, I gave you a skip card. If anything, I went easy on you,” Peter answered.

Harley laughed, spotting a yellow draw two in his hands, “Love you, hon, promise,” he said as he laid the card down.

“I hate you,” Peter mumbled as he collected two more cards from the pile.

“You don't,” Harley answered as Morgan put down a yellow four, bringing her stack down to 4 cards.

Harley put down a red four, earning a groan from Morgan. “Peter, change it back, please,” she whined. “Your boyfriend wants to annoy me.”

“Can't, sis,” Peter said, putting down a red eight.

Morgan drew a red three, setting it down.

“Draw four, Parker,” Harley grinned, setting down the draw four card. “And green.”

Peter grit his teeth, picking up enough cards, bringing his number to 6.

Morgan set down a green skip card.

It kept going for three more turns until finally a heroic, “UNO!”, came from Morgan. It was up to Harley and Peter to stop her, though they couldn't. Harley could if he or Peter had a reverse card to put down first, but neither of them did. Harley put down a blue seven, and Peter followed it with a blue one.

Morgan won with a red one, “Ha! I won.”

“God, she's literally Tony’s spawn,” Harley said.

Peter nodded, “Congratulations, Morgan. Hey, can you help me clean up the cards? Harley's gonna fix up some dinner while we do.”

Morgan nodded, standing up, as she saw Harley leave her room.

The brother-sister duo came down a few minutes later to eat sandwiches.

 

“Can we watch Ralph Breaks the Internet?”, Morgan asked. “I’ve never seen it before.”

Peter looked over at the time before making a comment on the question, “Only if you can stay awake through it. So that way I can get you in bed before Mom and Dad get home. Can you stay awake? Plus, I haven’t seen it either, Harley says its good though, so.”

Morgan nodded.

Morgan sat down next to Harley while Peter made some popcorn.

“You know, your Dad has a cameo in this movie, at least kinda. He’s animated,” Harley said to Morgan.

“A cameo?”, Morgan asks. 

“Yeah, a cameo. Like when a famous person is seen in a movie for a brief moment. I’ll point it out to you if you miss it,” Harley answered. 

Peter sat down with the two a moment later, setting the two popcorn bowls on the coffee table. 

Harley logged into his movie library, scrolling past plenty of action movies and animated films, stopping at Ralph Breaks the Internet. 

Halfway through the film, the cameo scene came. “Morgan, it’s this scene,” Harley quietly said, seeing Morgan’s tired eyes light up at the realization.

Harley looked over to the side thirty minutes after that Oh My Disney scene, where Peter was sitting with Morgan, noticing the quietness that surrounded him outside of the movie’s end credits. Morgan was asleep, laying in her brother’s arms, she was holding onto Peter’s hand, to which Peter was also asleep. Harley remembered what Tony had asked of him and Peter, don’t let her fall asleep at the couch. But how could he wake up Peter and Morgan when they looked so peaceful?

Harley’s dim phone screen and the Wreck-It Ralph 2 title screen were the only things lighting up the lakehouse living room as Tony and Pepper returned home an hour till midnight. Tony’s vision snapped towards their couch, where he saw Morgan fast asleep, laying with Peter, who was also passed out. The couple exchanged a look, before looking at the only other person awake, Harley. Pepper nodded to Tony a moment later. 

“Harley?”, Tony greeted the teen quietly, grabbing his attention. “It’s eleven, and my two children are asleep on the couch.”

Harley looked up from his phone, realization settling over him. He could only imagine how hilarious the look of terror on his face truly was. 

“In my defense, the movie ended at nine,” Harley mumbled. “I was too afraid to wake them up when it ended.”

Tony and Pepper had to suppress laughter at Harley’s answer. 

“Did everything else go as planned?”, Pepper asked Harley, her voice a small whisper. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Harley answered. “Finished her newest Lego set, played Uno, and after dinner, we watched that.” He pointed to the television screen. “Are y’all mad?”

“No,” Tony answered, carefully taking his sleeping daughter from a sleeping Peter.

“He was the same when Morgan fell asleep on him when he was supposed to be working at home back when she was an infant,” Pepper answered. Tony gave his wife a look of embarrassment. 

Morgan opened her eyes as Tony carried her upstairs to her room, letting out a small whine as she wasn’t ready to wake up. (Obviously.) 

“Almost there, Maguna, you can go back to sleep in a minute,” Tony attempted to soothe Morgan as he opened the door to her room. She quieted down as Tony set Morgan down on her bed and covered her with a purple and grey quilt. It was a handmade quilt that was gifted to her for Morgan’s first birthday from a Stark Industries family. 

“Did the boys do okay?”, Tony asked.

“Mhm,” Morgan hummed. “Won Uno like five times.”

“Oh did you now?”, Tony chuckled.

Morgan nodded. Then she blinked her tired eyes, adjusting to the dim light that filtered through her room via the bedside lamp. “Peter didn’t tell me a story,” she mumbled. 

“Because you were watching one,” Tony answered. “You still want to hear one?”

Morgan nodded again. 

Tony thought through his entire library of stories, ranging everywhere from stories about Aunt Natasha to Peter. “Your favorite one?”

“Yeah,” Morgan yawned.

Her favorite story was Tony’s favorite too. “Gonna try to make this short, you need rest, little miss.” He pulled the ottoman from in front of her dresser next to her bed and he sat down on it. “In late September of 2016, some kids at Midtown School of Science and Technology, including your brother, were in Washington DC, they were there for an academic decathlon competition. They had just taken the championship from the previous year’s winner. After taking the championship, they went sightseeing around the city, ending up at the Washington Monument. Peter and one of his friends, MJ, they stayed on the ground. The rest of their teammates, though, went on the elevator, and as they were taking the elevator to the top, something blew up, causing all of the monument’s safety to fail. Peter’s friends were in trouble,” Tony paused. “The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man from Queens was visiting DC that weekend, thankfully. He was doing some sightseeing himself when he heard the commotion. He quickly climbed up the side of the monument, and with help from a little drone from his suit, he found a way to get through the top windows to save Peter’s friends. Police thought he was a cosplayer since Spidey had never been seen in DC before. But, nonetheless, he persisted, only wanting to help. He used his Web-Shooters and advanced strength to get passed the police helicopters and through the windows. He saved every single person on that elevator car, even that one obnoxious kid that keeps sending me and your Mommy internship applications with different email accounts every single day.” 

Morgan giggled at the statement her Dad had made. 

“Goodnight, Maguna. I love you tons,” Tony said after kissing his daughter’s forehead. 

“I love you three thousand,” Morgan sleepily said as Tony turned off Morgan’s lamp. Tony smiled at his daughter’s comment 

“Get some sleep or I’ll sell all your toys,” Tony said upon closing the door after leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote! I loved writing it.
> 
> If you have any requests comment them below!


End file.
